


little buckaroo

by t_RexRy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Family time, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Slight pinning, child jesse, father Gabe - Freeform, gabes a single father, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_RexRy/pseuds/t_RexRy
Summary: Gabe is a single father taking care of His cowboy loving son Jesse. Gabe takes him to a ranch to go horseback riding. Little did he know he would fall for the cutest worker there. With Jesse as the best wing-man ever, he will figure out how to get with Jack and maybe make the full little family he has dreamed about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with the idea and told my friend Mickey. He encouraged me to write this adorable little story. not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. i hope you all enjoy reading.

"Papa! C'mon papa!" The young brown haired boy smiled tugging on his arm excitedly. Gabe had agreed to take his young boy Jesse to the new ranch that opened up, on account that the boy was obsessed with everything cowboys. Obsessed was putting it lightly, he was infatuated with the hats and spurs, the horses and wild west. 

So here they were getting out of the car, while Jesse practically jumped out of his skin at the thought of getting to ride a horse. An actual real live horse that he could pet and ride! 

"Come on Mi pequeño vaquero." He scooped the little one up in his arms. 

"Papa am i gunna get to see a lotta horses?" Jesse squirmed in his father's arms trying to look around and see all that his eyes could take in. 

"You will see a lot of horses, and you'll get to feed them too." He chuckled at his son's excitement. Gabe was glad to be able to make Jesse happy. After all the boy had had a rough upbringing. Being left alone at the age of two at a random gang hideout covered in dirt, cigarette burns, and his own filth wasn't something child should ever experience. The way Jesse trembled away from any physical contact signaled that he must have been abused as well from who ever left him there. Gabe's heart broke when he found the boy and immediately knew he need to have him in his life. A broken little boy and a broken man in need of some love and family. Who could have thought that everything Gabe needed was his little cowboy. His life had turned from dull and repetitive to playing pretend and finger painting. He wouldn't trade Jesse and his new life for anything. 

“There they are! Look Papa, they are waiting for us!” Jesse pointed to the field of horses mosing along while they ate at the hay. He smiled excitedly looking at them as if they were prised jewels. “What’s their names?” 

“I don't know buddy, we will have to ask when we get inside there.” Gabe lead him into the main area where they paid. It was a large building that looked like it was supposed to be a barn with a small gift shop. Each different stuffed animal had its own little pen type shelf with fake plush food to go with them. He eyed the cowboy hat sitting next to the play horses with the sticks, making a mental note to buy one on their way out. He walked over to the cash register and smiled at the worker who had long raven colored hair braided onto one of her shoulders with a tattoo under her left eye. 

“Hello there boys, how can i help you today?” She smiled politely with an accent Gabe noted as egyptian paired with the eye tattoo. 

“Just some horseback riding for my little cowboy.” Gabe ruffled Jesse’s hair and began fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. 

“I’m gunna ride a horsey just like the cowboys do.” Jesse stated as if it were a fact she should know. 

“The horses are very excited to meet you, have you thought about what one you want to ride?” She took the money and placed the amount in the register before giving him change back. “If you ask me, Bently is a good horse to ride, he likes cowboys.” 

“I wanna ride that one papa!” Jesse shouted bouncing. “C’mon let's go see them!”

“Okay calm down first, we don’t want to go out there and scare them.” Gabe set him down and grabbed his hand. 

“The kid area is this way, Jack is the handler over there. When he is ready for you guys he will go through the rules and get you started.” Ana lead them over to the back doors that lead out to gravel paths stringing different ways all over the field. “Hey Jackie, got a rider. This is a little cowboy Jesse.” Gabe froze looking over at Jack. The man was well build, more muscular in the chest and arms with beautiful golden locks spiked perfectly. He had baby blue eyes that you could get lost in forever that only seemed to sparkle more when the sun hit them just right. This man was Gabe’s best dreams all wrapped up in dirty blue jeans and a stupid orange polo. 

“And you must be the dad?” Jack outstretched his hand with a warm smile eyeing the man. Gabe had to tear his gaze and thoughts back to the current events happening and shook Jack's hand. He had a firm grip, rough calloused hand probably from farm work and lifting the hay. He swallowed thinking of other things those rough hands could be good for. 

“Um yeah that’s me, the names Gabriel.” he cleared his throat looking up at those baby blues and felt his cheeks go warm. 

“He’s my papa, the best papa in the whole widest world!” Jesse gave a toothy grin up at the man. “He said that i can come ride horses and be a real cowboy.” he grabbed Gabes hand smiling, clearly excited. “So can i ride a horse now?” 

“Yes you can ride the horse now, c’mon let's go this way. You can ride butterscotch, Bently, Hadley, or Cadence.” Jack chuckled leading them down the path to the coral attached to a barn.   
Gabe watched Jacks pert little ass as they walked down the graveled walkway getting lost in his not so appropriate thoughts for a public place like this. It had been a long while since he had gotten laid or even went out on a date. Way before jesse had even come into his life at least, possibly back when he first joined the military and he was full of hormones and new feelings about being surrounded by men. He needed to control himself, today was about Jesse and making the boy have a fun day. 

“I wanna ride Bently!” Jesse looked up at Jack expectantly. He looked over at the horses and immediately knew which one was Bently. He hurried over to the big paint with white and dark brown spot. He looked up smiling wide, “I want this one! He looks nice and his hair is shiny and pretty!” 

“Bently is a nice choice, but we need to go over the rules first.” Jack lead them over to a bench to sit down. “How about you dad, you going to take a ride too?” He gave a smile that Gabe dare say was flirtatious. His throat went dry thinking of things he would rather ride than a horse and flushed red.

“Uh n-no thanks, just the little one. Im not one for adventure.” Gabe rushed out clearing his head yet again. “Jesse come sit down and listen to Jack tell you the rules. Make sure to listen carefully, the rules are very important.” He picked Jesse up and sat the boy in his lap.

“Now first things first, we never ever run around the horses. That could scare them, and when they are scared they might hurt themselves or you. Second we never go behind the horses, they can't see you back there and might get startled. Third, we never go by the horses without one of the adults or workers with you okay.” Jack explained sending occasional glances over to the beautiful darker skinned man. Normally facial hair wasn't something Jack looked for in his partners, but boy did Gabe work the well groomed goatee he had. “Any questions?” 

“Can we ride horses now” Jesse bounced on his father's legs ready to start doing what they came here for. Gabe chuckled lightly at his sons blunt excited statement. 

“Let's go buddy, I can tell you're excited. I bet you're a good cowboy.” Jack walked over to the stalls and grabbed a saddle and reins. “Gabe can you hold these while i get the horse please.” He walked over and set the heavy items into the taller latinos arms. He marveled at the way the mans biceps flexed and bulged in his tight t-shirt. He blushed and walked over to the gate to get the horse from the field. “Here Bentley.” he clicked his tongue and grabbed some hay leading the horse over to be saddled up. “He likes hay and oats and cool little cowboys like you.” 

“Good, because i'm the best cowboy ever.” jesse watched as Jack saddled up the horse in amazement. “One day i'm gunna be a big strong cowboy and gunna get my own horse to ride.” he stood next to Jack and chewed on his finger “isn't that right papa?” Gabe looked over Jack's arms as he lifted the saddle onto the horse. His gaze fell back down to Jack's ass and he bit his lip, imagining how good that ass would look naked or even up in the air while he- “Papa?” Jesse repeated pulling him from his once again less than public appropriate thoughts. 

“What? Oh uh yeah bud. Best cowboy ever.” He flushed red knowing he got caught looking at Jack. He really needed to control himself especially in a public place. Focus Gabriel focus.

“Let's go little cowboy, remember to hold on tight okay. If you want to make him go then tell him get to go and whoa to stop.” Jack grabbed the reigns and handed them to Jesse. Gabe watched the grin on his little boy's face and smiled. He looked so happy and excited to be riding an actual horse. This was all Gabe wanted for the little boy, for him to be happy and experience things he really wanted to. He wanted to provide the best possible childhood he could for the little scamp, he deserved it after all. He would give the boy the moon if he wanted, he would run to the ends of the earth just for him. He looked so damn happy up on that horse. 

“How's the ride buckaroo?” Gabe smiled watching the two. This was the perfect life right here, a little farm, his little Jesse and a beautiful boyfriend. No, he's not into you Gabe. He might not even be into men, let alone a man with a child. 

“It's so much fun papa thank you!” Jesse beamed holding onto the reigns. “Jack is nice too, he said that i'm a great cowboy!” 

“He is right, you’re a great cowboy.” Gabe nodded walking over to the fence and leaned against the wood. Jack was a nice man, great with Jesse and probably most kids. Assuming from where he worked and the clean cut goody goody, this guy was a born and raised farm boy. Probably as stereotypical white boy as he could get. Would a guy like that even go for a guy like Gabe. Rough around the edges, mixed background, military, even more things Gabe would rather not think of. He stopped his train of thought. Before Gabe could even get a boyfriend he needed to make sure jesse was okay with someone else in his life. Especially someone who would take part of his dad's attention away from him. Jesse’s happiness came before anything he did. Often times he would put Jesse before many many things he did. 

“You sure you don't want to try and take a ride? You must be a good cowboy too.” Jack lead the horse along gazing over to Gabe. The man was leaning casually over the fence and looked amazing doing it. The biceps, the well trimmed facial hair, the lazy smile that was present, and the way he watched his son with all the tender love and care in the world. Everything this man did made Jack want to know more about him. Gabe wasn't the kind of man that looked like Jacks type but the way he made casual things look great made him blush. He lead the horse around with Jesse hoping to make this experience great for the little scamp. Maybe if he had lots of fun he would want to come back and he could see Gabe again. Plus Jesse was the cutest little cowboy ever. He had the cutest grin ever, missing a few front teeth, and a little lopsided. He could see why Gabe looked at the kid the way he did. Jack imagined having kids one day. Cute little feet running around. Sleepy morning cuddles with a little family. Holiday outings,and picnics at the park. Everything he ever really wanted in life right there in front of him. Slow down there Jack you don't even know if he’s into men let alone looking for a partner. A single father is mostly worried about his boy, not some farm boy from the country that works with horses all day. 

“I don't think i'd be very good at it. Besides i only paid for the little one to ride today.” Gabe sat up and watched the way Jack smiled at him. He blushed slightly and eyed him up. 

“Well maybe you should come by another day and we can get you a ride too.” Jack gave a coy smile and lead the horse back to the stall. He helped Jesse down and tied the horse to the post. “I could give you private riding lessons.” he added a little wink at the end hoping he caught on.

“Yeah papa! I gotta come back to see Bently. He likes me and we need to see him!” Jesse practically begged hurrying over to his father. “Please papa please!” Gabe looked down at the adorable pout Jesse had on his face and picked him up. 

“Well we can’t say no to seeing Bently now can we. im sure he would miss you so much.” Gabe chuckled and looked over to Jack. “Why don't you ask Jack if you could bring him a snack?”

“Mister Jack, what does Bently like to snackie on?” Jesse watched over at the horses not fully paying attention. “He looks like he misses me. Papa we have to come back as soon as possible!” 

“He will miss you, but he will have lots of other people visiting him. None of them will be you though.” Jack lead them back to the front barn. Looks like he already got them to come back, now he just needed to make sure it was while he was there. Gabe walked over and grabbed one of the cowboy hats off the rack. 

“Little cowboy, you want a hat?” Gabe plopped it down on his head. It was a little bit big and nearly fell over the kids eyes. He chuckled and pushed it back so he could see his adorable brown eyes. “Well howdy there cowboy, you reckon that we should stop and get somthin’ to scarf down on our journey home?” He put on his best cowboy accent and got out his wallet to pay for the hat. 

“Yeah papa! I mean, yes sherrif!” he smiled wide and skipped around the store going “gallopy gallop gallopy” while the hat bobbed and bounced on his head.   
“Thanks for making him have a good time.” Gabe smiled and pulled out cash for the hat. 

“You're the one that brought him here, you’re the great dad,” Jack leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you have fun too? I know it was great to see your son happy, but you need to be happy too.” he shrugged and looked over gabe's torso, admiring the muscles and the way the shirt pulled just right to show them off.

“Well i’m always happy when Jesse in happy.” Gabe nodded slowly and looked from Jesse to Jack who quickly looked away. Gabe smiled and bit his lip. “But i’m sure you’re not going to let me live it down if i don't ever get on one of those horses.” 

“never .” Jack flushed pink and thought of other rides Jack would like to teach Gabe. “Don't worry about the hat, i’ll pay for it. My gift to the little buckaroo.” he pushed Gabe's hand with the wallet away. Maybe he could pay for Gabe’s dinner another time. 

“Thanks, jesse come say thank you to Jack. He paid for your awesome cowboy hat.” Gabe grabbed his hand and pulled him over. Jesse looked over between his dad and Jack. 

“Thank you parner, you and papa are all red faced.” He observed looking back and forth. Papa never went all red faced, and he only went red faced when he was hot from playing or crying. What was his face red for? Why was Jack red too, and why did he look at papa along time like he was checking for booboo’s 

“Uh it was just warm outside.” Jack stammered going even brighter red. This little kid was bright, maybe he would say something else and get Gabe to say something.

“Yeah, its warm. And getting late, we should get going buckaroo.” Gabe picked up the little boy. “Thanks for the fun day, im sure we will be back soon. Jesse really likes Bently after all.” he scoffed knowing full well he wanted to come back to see Jack. He wasn't going to admit it but he really wanted to see Jack again, not only because it was a social life outside of preschool mothers, but it might even be a possible date. “Alright, thanks again Jack.” He waved walking out. Jesse waved over his dad's shoulder at Jack as they walked out of the store.

“Papa i like him. Hes funny and nice. We should come back tomorrow.” Jesse yawned and laid his head down on Gabes shoulder. 

“Yeah i like him too.” Gabe said softly, rubbing Jesse’s back. “I like him a lot.”


	2. Back to the ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it back to the ranch and have a little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it took me FOREVER to upldate this and I apologize. 2017 has been a shitty roller coaster for me and I just never got the motivation to write. I hope y’all enjoy this nonetheless. I will be updating as soon as possible, probably a chapter or two a week. It honestly depends on how much time i get to write.

Three days later they were back at the Ranch. Poor Jesse has been asking every single day to go but Gabe had been busy with work. Jesse wasn’t too upset because he got to be babysat by Angela. The little five year old was quite fond of Angela, always telling her she was pretty. She played rodeo with him so of course she was high on his like list. Gabe felt bad that he took a bit to get back there but he wouldn’t admit that he was also nervous to go back and see Jack. He would embarrass himself with his luck this week. 

“Papa, you think Bently misses me?” Jesse said from the back in his booster seat. “Do you think Jack will be there too?” He moved his hat up that was falling in his eyes to look excitedly out the window. 

“I’m certain that he missed you, did you grab the carrots for him?” Gabe glanced back at the boy in the mirror and smiled softly seeing his son so excited. 

“Yes papa! The nummy carrots!” Jesse looked down at the ziplock baggie on his lap. He wanted to eat one but they were for the horsey. Bently would be sad if he ate his carrots. Plus papa said they would get lunch after. 

“Good job buckaroo.” Gabe said proudly as he pulled into the parking lot of the blue barn building again. He got out of the car and opened the door helping Jesse out. He held onto Jesses hand as he lead them back into the building. 

“Papa look!” Jesse pointed to the little vest with a badge and bandana. It was the perfect little cowboy outfit. “I can be a real cowboy!” Gabe looked at the set and grabbed it not even checking the price before going back up to the check out. He by no means gave Jesse everything he asked for, but he spoiled the boy a bit. Gabe definitely was a pushover to those big brown eyes. 

“Hello there, how can i help you today?” The girl at the register smiled. She looked like a spitting image of the woman here the first time only younger. Probably around Angelas age. 

“This and one kids horseback ride.” Gabe set the vest down and smiled politely. He read the name tag ‘Fareeha’ “you look a lot like your mother im guessing.” He handed over the card. 

“and you must be the adorable dad with the cowboy son I’ve heard so much about.” She chuckled sliding the card before handing it back. What did she mean by that? Gabe was a bit flustered by that. 

“Is Jack working today?” Jesse peaked up over the counter while pulling himself up on the counter to see. 

“Yes, lucky for you boys.” She giggled and handed him the receipt. “Hes out back, im sure he will be happy you guys returned.” 

“Yay!” Jesse held his hands up for the outfit while Gabe tried to figure out what Fareeha meant by all her weird sentences. He helped the boy put his pin on and bandana. 

“There we go partner. All cowboyed up.” Gabe ruffled his hair and put the hat back on. It was probably almost time for him to get the kid a hair cut. He lead Jesse out to the field and found himself looking around for the blonde man. He spotted him loading hay into the feeding trough. 

“Look its Jack!” Jesse smiled pulling his dads hand to quickly run down the path to the other man. Gabe swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and looked away from Jacks ass as he bent over picking up hay. “Jack Jack!” Jesse called and hurried over. 

“Is that the cowboy from the wild west?” Jack turned around and smiled at Jesse then to Gabe. He brushed off himself and pulled off his gloves. “I see you finally came back to round up some horses.” 

“I brought Bently a snack!” Jesse held up the bag of carrots proudly and looked up to Jack for his approval. 

“He will love those, lets go feed them to him shall we?” He started leading them over to the barn where two horses were stabled up for riding, one being the paint himself. “Remember the rules?” 

“No running, no going behind them and no going without you or papa!” Jesse stated proudly. 

“Good job partner.” Jack opened the gate and lead him over. He stood in front of the horse. “Now this is how you’re going to feed him okay.” Jack took a carrot and set it on his flat palm “hold your hand flat and then slowly hold it out for him. His lips will tickle a little.” Jack did as he said and the horse gobbled up the carrot. “Your turn.” Jack helped Jesse hold his hand flat with the carrot and the horse leaned down tickling Jesses hand as he ate it. Jesse squealed 

“It tickles!” He pulled his hand out for another carrot and squeaked as his hand was tickled again. Gabe smiled and chuckled softly at his son’s enjoyment. Jack was so good at him. It honestly surprised Gabe. Sometimes Jesse was timid around men other than Gabe. It was extremely hard when Gabe first got him. The little toddler wouldn’t even come to him. He would cry and crawl away at any other man. Finally Gabe had coaxed him into trusting him. He gently scooped up the crying boy and rocked him to sleep. The boy slept the whole way home in Gabe’s arms. Once Gabe accidentally slammed the cupboard closed and Jesse wouldn’t come out from under his bed till dinner time. Nothing hurt Gabe more than knowing he started the poor boy. He developed a little slower in certain areas like potty training and distinguishing between good and bad behavior. He was certainly a smart boy though. After about three or four months Jesse had spoken his first words to Gabe. ‘Papa, home.’ When he was taking Jesse back inside from the pediatrician. Ot made Gabes heart swell. He wasn’t a cryer but he spilled so many tears over hearing the little boy accept him as his father and home. 

“Papa!” Jesse said for the third time pulling him from his thought. “Papa you want to feed the horsey?” Jesse held out a carrot for him. 

“Yeah come on Gabe, come feed the horse.” Jack flashed a smile. “Maybe if you feed one, you’ll ride one.” 

“Doubt that blondie.” Gabe chuckled and walked over slowly and took the carrot. He held his hand out and let the horse eat it. He let out a less than manly squeak as the fuzzy lips tickled his hand. “That felt so weird.” He shook his head. 

“Wanna give him one more.” Jesse went to dig out another carrot and accidentally dropped the baggy holding them all. “Oh shit!” The little boy said almost comically and quickly went about picking up His carrots. Gabes eyes went wide and looked down at his son. It took everything in Jack to not bust up laughing. The look on Gabes face was priceless. 

“Jesse Mccree Reyes! You do not use that kind of language.” Gabe scolded firmly. “Thats a potty word. Apologize to Jack for using potty language.” Jesse looked like a puppy with the big eyes. 

“Im sorry Mr. Jack. We don’t use potty words.” Jesse pouted softly and peaked up at him. Jack regained his composure and nodded. 

“Thank you for the apology. These aren’t nice words and we shouldn’t use them, right Gabe.” He looked to the darker man who looked totally embarrassed. 

“Thats right. But you did good apologizing.” Gabe nodded. Jesse never swore, Gabe tried to refrain from using foul language around him for that reason. He would have to talk with him about where he learned it later. 

“I want to give that one carrots too!” Jesse pointed to the other horse with a saddle on. He started speed walking over? his hat falling in his eyes as he went. He tripped over the his own feet and crashed down to the rough dirt and rocks. Both men hurried over to the boy who was now in tears. He sobbed at his hands hurting and the fact his carrots were split over the ground. The poor boy was quickly a mess of tears and a runny nose as Gabe picked him up. “Shh shh papas got you buddy, it’s alright just a little tumble.” He rubbed the boys back trying to comfort him. 

“Lets take him inside and gey him cleaned up.” Jack said leading them back up to the main building. He lead them to the back offices where the medical room was. “I’ll get the first aid kit.” He rounded up a wash cloth, antiseptic spray, bandages, and tissues. 

“Its okay buddy, its just a little fall huh.” Gabe sat down on the chair with Jesse in his lap. Jesse hid his face in Gabes neck sobbing and sniffing. “Can Jack see your hands please?” He gently pried the boy arms from around him to examine the damage. Gabe held Jesses tiny hands in his while Jack started wiping away the dirt. “He’s going to make it all better.” 

“This is going to sting a little Jesse, but youre a big strong cowboy. You can do it!” Jack encouraged as he unwrapped the antiseptic cloth. “Youre the strongest cowboy I know, you even care for the horses. They love you and that you shared you carrots.” He spoke as he disinfected the boys hand keeping the focus off the stinging. Jesse sniffled pitifully and watched Jack. He had booboos and Jack was doing a good job helping like papa did, but it still hurt. 

“You’re doing so good.” Gabe said proudly. He looked at hid hands now that they were clean. They were just a little scuffed up, nothing bad. “Look at that just a little boo boo. Youre a tough cowboy aren’t you.” 

“I w-wanna horsey band-aid please.” Jesse sniffled and wiped his nose on his free hand. Gabe scrunched his nose and grabbed the tissue wiping his arm and hand before wiping his nose. 

“Coming right up partner.” Jack grabbed a bandage with golden horse shoes and one with brown horses and put them on each palm. They weren’t really necessary but it’s what the little boy wanted. Jesse held out his hands to his father. Gabe took each one and gently pressed a kiss to both palms. 

“See look at that, all better.” Gabe smiled excitedly trying to cheer up Jesse. “You did so good!” He kissed Jesses cheek and gently held his hands. “Next time we need to be careful and look where we are going alright.” Gabe said in a fatherly tone. “What do you say to Jack?” 

“Thank you Mr. Jack.” Jesse gave him a small smile. “Can we ride horses now?” Both older men laughed at the kids determination. 

“Yeah we can. We just have to be careful.” Gabe got up. Now that he knew Jesse was okay his mind went to how well Gabe treated Jesse and took such great care of him. He was really grateful for him. He should repay the favor. Fighting with himself for courage he finally blurted out. “So after this we are getting lunch, would it be possible for you to join us?” Gabe glanced over. “You know, to say thanks for helping.” Gabe blushed and added. Jack chuckled softly and blushed a bit as well.

“I think I can swing out for lunch.” Jack was excited to get to go out to lunch in a non professional area. Sure he still had his reputation to hold up but he could flirt more. “Lets get a few laps in and we can head out.”

“Can we get nuggies?” Jesse was still clinging to Gabes side as they made their way back outside. He couldn’t believe he just asked Jack to join them for lunch. It wasn’t a date, definitely not a date. Just a polite lunch to say thank you. “Papa, I want Dennys.” Jesse glanced up at him. 

“We can go there.” Gabe kissed his cheek “but you gotta ride Bently first. Im sure he’s worried about you.” They made their way back to the stalls and Jack grabbed the helmet putting it on Jesse. 

“Bently said he’s excited to give you a ride!” Jack held his arms out to put Jesse on the horse. Jesse slowly leaned to Jack and let him put him on the horse.

“Hello Bently, im okay. Just two boo boos.” Jesse gently pat him. Jack grabbed onto the reins and started leading him out of the stall and around the lot. The whole time Jesse was making laps, Gabe was worrying about what this lunch was going to be. Would he embarrass himself? Would it be a date? No its not a date, you don’t take a child to a date. But people do sometimes because it gets the kids to know them too that way there isn’t just a new person in the family! Gabe was so deep in thought he didn’t even realize they were done. Jesse was walking over holding Jacks hand talking his ear off about the show he watched with the mini cowboy and the museum. 

“Papa are we gunna get lunch now?” Jesse looked up at him excitedly. “Jacks commin with us too!” He grabbed Jacks large hand with both of his little ones and jumped excitedly using his hand as leverage. 

“Hey now, Jack isn’t a jungle gym.” Gabe scooped up Jesse and smooched all over his cheeks. “You little monkey.” Jesse squealed and laughed. 

“Kissy monster! Not again!” He giggled out and grabbed for Jack. “Help me partner!” 

“Hm I think the kissy monster is a nice kissy monster.” Jack rubbed his chin. “Maybe you should kiss him back.” Jesse grabbed his dads face between his small hands and kissed his cheek and nose and beard. 

“The kissy monster likes getting kisses back.” Gabe smiled and set Jesse down. “But right now he’s hungry for food. Shall we get going?” 

“Let me go clock out and I will be right out front.” Jack nodded and followed them all inside. He made his way back to his office and grabbed his gym bag. He pulled out a fresh regular tee that wasn’t covered in hay and horse poop and started changing into it. 

“So lunch with the hot dad huh.” Ana smirked leaning against the doorway. “Are you guys going to go on a real date without his son later?” 

“Its not a date.” Jack flushed red. “It’s just fun, Jesse likes me and Gabe wants to say thank you for being so nice.” He shrugged and pulled down the blue shirt. 

“Yeah being nice, as if its not part of your job.” Ana teased and grabbed his cologne from the shelf spraying some for him. “I give it a week till you guys kiss.” 

“Wh-what? No! He’s probably not interested in men anyway. Or even interested in general. Hes got a kid.” Jack reasoned 

“A kid that loves you. A great thing in the eyes of a single parent. I was amazed when Fareeha asked to go ice fishing with Reinhardt. He was the first man i dated she accepted.” Ana wiped some dirt from his face and fixed his hair. “You two look at each other like dogs at a bone. Flirt and be You okay” 

“Okay mom.” Jack rolled his eyes and swatted her hands away. “I just worry, I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.” He traded his dirty boots for some tennis shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet. “We will just have to see where today takes us.” He flashed her a smile before walking back out front where Jesse and Gabe were waiting. 

“Jacks back!” Jesse said excitedly. “Lets go lets go!” He tugged Gabes hand to the door. 

“We are coming, slow your roller.” Gabe chuckled. “Want to just ride with us?” He looked to Jack and prayed he didn’t notice the light blush. 

“That would work great actually. My truck is loaded with hay.” Jack followed them to the car and smiled lightly. Gabe was cute and an amazing dad. He could get used to being around them. He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. 

“Sorry for the bag.” Gabe moved it to the back. “Just stuff for Jesse, you’ll never know when you need wet wipes or a change of clothes.” He watched Jesse buckle up and then buckled up himself. “To Dennys we go.” 

“To get nuggies!” Jesse wiggled excitedly in his booster seat. 

“I have a confession. I haven’t eaten there in years.” Jack glanced over to Gabe. “This doesn’t exclude me from the hype party does it?” 

“Oh no, now we definitely gotta be extra hyped up.” Gabe tisked. “We love their nuggies dont we Jesse.” 

“Yeah! Papa loves the nachos!” Jesse nodded. “My tummy is graveling!” 

“Grumbling, its grumbling.” Gabe corrected with a small laugh. 

“Oh my tummy is grumbling too, i cant wait to eat.” Jack smiled and leaned back in his seat. He felt so at home and comfortable around them. Like this was meant to be the whole time. Jack could get used to this honestly. His mom back home always wanted grandkids and was constantly hounding him to get a boyfriend. Maybe he finally found what hes been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some ideas you would like to see, maybe some adventures they could get into or some date ideas. Having ideas and things readers want to see help me plan out future chapters.


	3. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes his son and Jack for lunch and Jack gets to learn more about Jesses past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit dialogue heavy but I just wanted them to have bonding time and for Jesse to be a little turd.

“So nuggets are good huh?” Jack looked up over his menu at the little boy who was scribbling with crayons on the back of his kids menu.   
“Uh huh. They are the best!” He smiled wide and didnt look up from his very detailed drawing of Bently. “I dip them in ranch.” Jesse leaned forward to whisper but wasnt very quiet. “Papa gets the nachos but they make him fart.” Gabe blushed and looked down at his menu. 

“I thinking hes okay, we all pass a little gas sometimes.” Jack snickered looking over at Gabe. “Bently gets gassy too sometimes.” Gabe definitely couldnt get the nachos now. Not with what Jesse said. Kids say the strangest and most embarrassing things sometimes. 

“I don’t think im that bad.” Gabe took a sip of his coke blushing. “I think youre the smelly one.” Gabe poked Jesses hand. “Especially when you don’t have a bath.” 

“Nuh uh!” Jesse shook his head. “Im not smelly!” He pouted crossing his arms. “Youre the smelly papa.” Jesse had always enjoyed bath time. He got to play with bubbles and his plastic horses. Papa even let him use the fizzy bath color balls too, he loved the ones that made the water bright blue. 

“You gentlemen ready to order?” The waitress smiled walking over with her note pad. 

“I think so, I’ll have the nachos.” Jack smiled politely and closed his menu handing it to her. 

“I’ll take the bacon ranch burger, and a kids chicken strip meal for him.” Gabe also folded his menu handing it to her. 

“Papa I have to poop!” Jesse said not exactly using his inside voice. Gabe shook his head at his sons bluntness. 

“Bathrooms are right over there.” The waitress said with a small sympathetic giggle. Gabe got up and grabbed Jesses hand.

“Lets get going, im sure everyone enjoyed knowing your bodily functions. Jack, we’ll be right back.” Gabe lead his son to the bathroom. Jack sipped on his drink and pulled his phone out seeing a text from Ana reading ‘you should ask Gabe to come to the bar with us tomorrow.’ He tapped the table for a minute thinking about it. He typed out ‘what if he doesn’t drink?’ And hit the send button. He was honestly enjoying himself right now. Jesse was being a typical kid and embarrassing his parent. Jack found it adorable and he honestly found Gabe super attractive, especially with a blush. He would probably look even better flushed with his eyes lidded while he was over Jack and- his phone buzzed loudly on the table. ‘Then he says no and you say alright lets go to dinner instead’ Ana texted. Jack could almost hear her I told you so tone as he read it. Gabe and Jesse came back and sat down. 

“You feel better now?” Jack snickered softly putting his phone away. Jesse nodded going back to coloring. 

“Papa helped me wash my hands.” Jesse stated proudly. “They have the fluffy soap.” 

“Oh really?” Jack raised his eyebrows. “Did you say thank you for his help?” 

“Yep. Papa always tells me to say thank you.” Jesse let out a yawn and looked down at his picture. Gabe knew it was close to the time Jesse normally napped. He could probably lay him down when they got back if he didnt fall asleep in the car. He looked back to Jack and was pleased to see him smiling. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Gabe really enjoyed that. Maybe they could spend more time together and get to know each other. Gabe certainly wanted to, hopefully Jack did too. 

“Thats great, manners are always important.” Jack smiled. “Good job dad.” He elbowed Gabe softly. He was glad Jesse liked him and he was able to spend time with Gabe. He was really attractive and that ass was amazing. Jack just wanted to grab it as they kissed and more. Jack looked away blushing at his own thoughts. He needed to be clean and professional right now. The food was brought to the table and set out. 

“Thank you, can we get a side of ranch for his chicken?” Gabe took the plate and passed it to Jesse. 

“No problem, I’ll get the refills too.” The waitress nodded before walking off. 

“These nachos look good, if they arent im going to question your judgment Gabe.” Jack teased playfully. “If they make me gassy, well good thing Ana has to work with me and not you.” 

“Just blame it on the horses.” Gabe blushed and laughed to hide his flustered composure. “Im sure no one will suspect anything.” He dug into his hamburger not even worried about how he looked eating. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jack mixed up the nachos and ate one. He let out a soft groan. “These are great.” Gabe almost choked on his bite hearing the groan come from Jack. Is that what he sounds like in bed? Maybe it was deeper and raspier. He shouldn’t be thinking like this right now. 

“Heres that ranch, and the refills.” The waitress set the items down and walked away. Jesse started smothering his chicken in ranch and gobbling it up. 

“Yummy yummy yummy!” Jesse spoke through a mouth full. He had ranch on the side of his mouth and chin. “Papa, can i have a bite of your hangerber?” He looked up at him with big eyes. Gabe shook his head, every meal he always wanted something of Gabes food. Even if it was the same meal, he always wanted it. 

“Sure buddy.” He held out the burger and Jesse tried as best as he could to get a bite with his little mouth. “How does it taste?” He watched the kid chew and nod. “I’ll take it as good.” Jack silently ate his food thinking about what Ana said. He was attractive and Jack wouldn’t know his preferences or anything till he flirted or asked. Might as well, what has he got to lose besides his ego. ‘What the hell, here goes nothing.’ He though to himself before speaking. 

“Want a nacho?” Jack offered. “Since we are sharing food right now.” He gave a smile and held out the chip smothered in cheese and salsa. Gabe went to take the chip but Jack pulled it back. “Ah ah ah that’s not how we share.” He smirked as Gabes cheeks visibly colored red. “You gotta open up.” Gabe swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat and opened his mouth leaning to Jack. The blonde popped the chip into his mouth and got a little sour cream on his fingers. He licked them off humming. “Good huh?” 

“Very good.” Gabe knew his face was bright red. At this point he didn’t know if he was talking about Jack or the nacho. Was he...flirting? No he couldn’t be, he was just a touchy person right? He felt Jacks leg bump his under the table and it made him realize he was still staring at Jack. Flustered he looked away and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Papa-“ Jesse broke off in a yawn. “I’m full.” He leaned back in his chair and scrubbed at his eyes. 

“Someone is getting sleepy.” Gabe was glad for the distraction. “We will finish up and you can nap in the car okay.” He ruffled Jesses hair and went back to eating his hamburger. Jack and Gabe finished their food and Jack went to pull his wallet out to leave the tip. “No dont worry, i got that covered.” Gabe leaned and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out some ones and left seven of them. 

“Jeez Gabe, where you going with all those ones?” Jack teased getting up from the chair. 

“Gotta have some ones to give someone when he helps with chores.” Gabe mumbled and nodded to Jesse who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Lets get you to the car and you can take a nice nap.” He picked up Jesse and they made their way up to the cash register. Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabes neck and rested his head on his dads shoulder yawning. 

“Did you have a good meal?” The cashier smiled taking the receipt and typed in the total. “Alright, Twenty five forty seven is your total.” Gabe forgot he couldnt grab his wallet from his pocket with his arms full of a child. 

“I got it.” Jack fished out Gabes wallet from his back pocket and bit his lip as Gabe let out a squeak. “Cash or card?” 

“Card, do debit,” he nodded and smiled blushing. “Thanks.” He watched him slide the card, and put it back before sliding it in his pocket again. 

“Have a good day gentlemen. Hope your family has a great evening.” She waved. 

“Oh uh.” Gabe was lead out and followed Jack to the car. “That was funny, that she thought we were you know. Together.” Gabe said quietly. 

“I think its because of the whole wallet thing.” Jack chuckled and opened the back door so he could put Jesse in his seat. Gabe gently set him down and buckled him up before kissing his cheek. “Rest up buddy.” He gently closed the door. Walking around he opened the door for Jack before going to the drivers side and got in. 

“So do you mind if i ask you a question?” Jack glanced over to Gabe as he buckled up and nervously hoped he wasnt going to step over any boundaries. 

“Sure go ahead.” Gabe started the car and looked out the windows before backing out of the parking spot. 

“So how long have you had Jesse?” Jack tapped on his leg nervously. He didn’t know if that was mean but he was genuinely curious. The boy was so attached to Gabe and he didn’t look much like Gabe. Gabe glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes. 

“Three years.” Gabe said softly and looked up in the mirror to see Jesse still sleeping. “He was just about two when I found him.” Gabe could see the frail boy he found in an abandoned gang hideout. 

“You found him?” Jack stopped tapping his finger and immediately knew he was going into personal information. Gabe trusted him with this. He found that really touching. 

“Yeah, i was out patrolling the streets as part of my training with the officers. I heard a small whimper from inside the room and was thinking it was a pup. When I managed to find exactly where it was coming from i was shocked to see this frail nearly skin and bone boy. He cowered away from me and right then I knew he was abused.” Gabe took a moment of silence. Jack knew this was something very close to his heart and probably takes a lot for him to share. He had to let him know he was grateful for it “It took a lot of coaxing but I finally managed to get him to come to me. I got him to the doctors and they immediately put him in the pediatric ward. To see that tiny body connected to so many tubes and machines.” Gabe gripped the steering wheel remembering the thin body of the two year old. His skin was covered in marks and bruises under the layer of filth. The kid was terrified of the men working and would only let the female workers touch him. No man except Gabe could touch him. Gabe was scared of hurting the poor boy with how fragile he looked. 

“I am glad you are opening up to me. You only have to share what you’re comfortable with. I think its really sweet that you brought him to the hospital.” He said softly and gently pat his arm. 

“I just want to let you know, he seems to really like you considering he still isn’t the fondest of male strangers.” Gabe glanced back to Jack seeing him staring softly at him. His heart fluttered seeing the look in his eyes. “It took him a while to even start talking. You wouldn’t think now that he was mute for the first bit. The first thing he said to me was Papa.” Gabe smiled fondly remembering that again. 

“Im glad he has such a great father. You’re doing great with him, he tells me about the movies you guys watch with the cowboys.” Jack spoke softly. He was surprised the kid came from such a harsh background. Gabe was definitely a good fit for him if hes got the kid opened up this much. “How did the cowboy obsession start?” 

“Well i noticed in the books we got to help him speak, he loved the horses. Would point to them and smile. I got him a stuffed horse and he still wont sleep without that thing. He saw a movie with horses and cowboys and since then it took off.” Gabe chuckled shaking his head. “I remember last year he sat on Santa’s lap and asked to go see horses. I couldn’t not take him.” He glanced to make sure Jesse was asleep. “I printed fake invitations to come see horses. Sadly this was before you guys opened and all he got to do was ride in circles while they were on a harness.” 

“Well im glad he gets to go to our ranch. You guys are welcome any time. I should see if I can pull some strings and get you the family discount.” Jack bumped his arm. 

“Ah you dont have to do that. Im okay with paying full price.” Gabes cheeks heated up. Family discount. Wouldn’t he get in trouble for doing that when they weren’t family? Did family discounts include boyfriends? 

“So do you still do the police thing?” Jack asked interrupted his thoughts. “Or was that just a temporary thing?” 

“I stepped back after i found him. I needed to dedicate all my time to him and after he got healthy I just couldn’t go back to risking my life. If i died he would have no one. I couldn’t do that to him.” Gabe jaw clenched and Jack noticed him visibly tense. Daringly Jack reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

“Youre a great man, and a great father Gabe. You are doing the best.” He encouraged and felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. Gabes hand was warm and a softer than he expected. Definitely a big difference compared to Jacks own work calloused hands. 

“Th-thank you Jack.” Gabe found himself flustered. Gabriel Reyes was a flustered man thanks to this hot blonde who was surly taking more and more of Gabe’s feelings. “He is my life and i will do anything to give him the life he deserves.” Gabe squeezed Jacks hand back and let them rest intertwined in silence the rest of the way back to the ranch. 

“Thank you for lunch.” Jack finally broke the silence as they pulled into the parking lot. “I uh, me and Ana are going out for drinks tomorrow, would you like to join us?” He gave the darker man a hopeful smile. 

“I dont know, i have to find a baby sitter on short notice.” Gabe knew he was nervously making excuses. Angela was happy to babysit Jesse on any given day. “I havent gone drinking in a while.” He admitted. 

“Its just a chill bar. Just talking and relaxing, you dont even have to drink, its my way of wanting to get to get to know you better.” Jack gave him big blue puppy eyes. “I want to repay the favor and spend time with you outside of a professional setting.” 

“So...like a-a date?” Gabe was surly blushing like a mad man right now. He didn’t even want to look at Jack and have him see how flustered he was. 

“I mean, if you want.” Jack shrugged. He certainly wasn’t going to turn down a date with an attractive man like Gabe. “But if you just want to go as friends, I understand.” He added at the end not wanting to force or pressure him into things. Gabe thought for a moment. It had been since before he got into the police force that he had been on a date. Sure it was drinks but what if he messed up or embarrassed himself? Granted this was the first man Jesse had ever been so open too. Who better to try a relationship with. Jesse was the first deciding factor in who he dated and brought home. ‘Screw it’ he thought 

“I’m down for it to be a date.” He bit his lip nervously. ‘Goodness i hope i dont screw this up.’ He thought and gave Jack a wide smile. Jack smiled back and Gabes heart skipped a beat. ‘Shit he’s so cute. That smile could get anything from me. 

“Great, so um. I can give you my number and i can text you the time and when im on my way.” Jack knew he was a nervous wreck under his fake brave front. 

“Here.” Gabe handed Jack his phone and watched as The blonde typed in his number and added a little blue heart next to his name. He texted himself from the phone so he had Gabes number as well. He locked the screen and saw the time. 

“Shit I should get going. Sorry for rushing out, i said I’d be back half an hour ago.” He unbuckle and opened the door. “Thanks again, I’ll see you tomorrow okay.” Jack flashed him another smile before climbing out of the car and rushing inside. Gabe sat there looking at his phone dumbstruck. He had just agreed to go on a date with the hottest guy he had met in a long time. He was going to a bar to go drinking with Jack. He opened his phone to text Angela to ask her to babysit tomorrow. Of course she was willing and gave him a little teasing about going put with someone. She insisted he tell her the details when he got back. He chuckled shaking his head before backing out. He needed to get Jesse home to sleep comfortably in his bed. 

“Sorry im late.” Jack walked in and went to go change back into his work uniform. 

“If you tell me how it went, i wont hold it against you.” Ana followed him with a grin. “Did you invite him to join us tomorrow?” 

“Ah yeah, it turns out its a date.” Jack blushed and pulled his tee off. “He was a bit nervous so hopefully he doesn’t back out. I dont want to force him to come with.” He pulled on his orange polo and began tucking it in. 

“Oh a date huh?” Anas grin widened and she wiggled her eyebrows. “Im glad youre taking the lead, Gabe seems like a shy man. Did you know my daughter is dating his babysitter?” She leaned against the door. 

“Wait really?” Jack sat down to change his shoes. “Does he know that?” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Probably not, but if you two want to go on a date her and Fareeha would love to babysit.” She giggled and shook her head. “You two are going to be the most entertaining boys flirting.” 

“Hey, hes just looking out for his son first. I understand if he wants to take things slow.” Jack tied his boots up. “Im willing to wait for him to be ready.” He stood up. 

“I know, i know. It just entertains me how you guys look at each other.” She pat his back. “Lets go work dear.” She lead Jack back out to the stables and smiled fondly. Jack deserves to be in a relationship and she was glad he found interest in someone finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, with the next chapter the rating will go up. Thank you all for reading, I’ll get the next chapter out asap, Christmas week and all that is a little hectic but I’ll try my best. If you have any ideas leave them below.


	4. Night at the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and gabe have some fun at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo i’ve never written or posted smut so if this is rough, thats why. Its a bit shorter but you know what im cool with it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Gabe nervously flipped through shirts. Jack was going to to be here in ten minutes and Gabe still hadn’t decided what shirt to wear red shirt with the black jacket or a black shirt with a red plaid over it. He sighed heavily trying to make a decision when Jesse came bounding into his room.   
“Papa! Angela said shes gunna watch the fishy movie with me!” He bounced up on the bed wrinkling the clothes Gabe had laid out to pick from. 

“Im glad, but you are wrinkling up my clothes buddy, help papa pick out what to wear.” Gabe picked him up from the bed and looked down at the now wrinkled clothes on the bed. Jesse pat his chin as if thinking about it deeply. 

“Hmm i like that one papa!” Jesse pointed to the black shirt with the plaid. “It looks like a cowboy outfit!” Gabe chuckled softly at his son and set him down before kissing the top of his head. 

“Thank you buddy.” He ruffled his hair. “Go see Angela so I can get going.” Jesse nodded and skipped out of the room to go tell Angela that he helped papa picked out his outfit. Gabe got changed into the outfit pairing it with a dark pair of jeans. He ran a hand through the curls on the top of his head and made sure that his hair looked decently messed yet taken care of. He grabbed his wallet and phone walking out of the room. His stomach fluttered, wow he was seriously getting the jitters over this date. 

“You heading out?” Angela smiled from the sofa. “You better have fun.” She chuckled and got the remote to start the movie for Jesse. 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks mom.” He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes before putting on his boots and lacing them up. “I’ll text you when I’ll be on the way home.” He stood up from the sofa right as the doorbell rang. 

“Thats your date.” Angela teased playfully and winked. “Dont be too crazy now.” Gabe shook his head as he went and opened the door. His stomach fluttered as he saw Jack in a light pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. His hair was perfectly spiked and his baby blues were complimented by his shirt. He looked absolutely amazing. 

“Ready?” Jack smiled and looked Gabe up and down unabashedly. “You look great.” He held his hand out to take it and lead him to the car. 

“Thanks, you do too.” Gabe blushed taking his hand. He couldn’t help himself but take a peak at Jacks ass. ‘Damn’ those pants hugged his ass amazingly. “Im uh, im not the only one that’s nervous right?” He admitted with a blush. 

“Just a bit, I havent been on a date in a bit.” Jack admitted. “Especially with someone who is as attractive as you.” Jack glanced over and noticed him looking at his ass. “You like these jeans?” He smirked cockily. Gabe was embarrassed at being caught. His mouth opened and closed for words. “Dont worry, I wore them for you.” He winked. 

“I-I uh. Thanks?” He stuttered trying to be the collected man he always was. “They look nice.” He finally managed to get full words without stutters out. Goodness he was so flustered and nervous. Why was he such a mess right now? 

“Yeah, Ana is our designated driver for the night.” Jack smirked and opened the back door for him. 

“Hey Gabriel, glad you could join us.” Ana smiled and waited till they were all buckled up to back out. 

“Yeah, I’m down to have some fun tonight.” Gabe chuckled softly and sat back. “I havent had drinks for a bit.” 

“Well we are certainly going to have fun. First the bar, then the club.” Ana nodded smiling. Gabes stomach dropped. Wait, a club? They were going to a club? He didn’t know anything about clubs besides they were loud and everyone danced close and were grinding. He hadn’t even partied since high school. Even then there wasn’t any dirty dancing or anything like that. What if Gabe made a fool of himself? 

“They are nice places, a friend of ours owns the club.” Jack added and pulled Gabe from his thoughts. “I used to joke that if I couldn’t find a job id work there as a dancer.” Gabes brain malfunctioned thinking of Jack scantily clad in tight clothing while grinding and moving that ass to the beat. 

“You would be good at it too, wait till you see this boys hips move.” Ana glanced back at Gabe and stopped herself from laughing at his bright red cheeks and his little shifting. 

“I uh, im not good at it so im probably not the best judge.” Gabe cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap to hide his other form of interest peaking up. 

“Oh hush Ana, you’re just saying that. Last time we went you told me i was dancing like a white boy.” Jack rolled his eyes and looked down. He didn’t want Gabe to think he was bragging or anything. “Lets just focus on having fun alright.”   
~~~~~

Jack sat down with his drink next to Gabe “so is this as bad as you thought it would be?” The blonde smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

“So far its been enjoyable.” Gabe nodded and took a drink of his beer. He settled for the regular beer to make it light until the club. He knew the drunks there would be stronger and mixed with more fruity flavors. “Havent had to put up with anyone trying to start a fight yet.” He joked. 

“I havent had to fight anyone off of you yet either.” Jack nudged his arm playfully “i dont want to jinx it though. Someone at the club might want to get their hands on you.” Gabe blushed and took a drink to stall his answer for a bit. Jack was definitely flirting hard and Gabe didnt know how to without making a fool of himself. 

“Ah are you sure it wont be you thats wanted? You have that good boy face that someone might want to take advantage of.” Gabe chuckled and set his beer down. 

“Oh no hunny, Jack is certainly no good boy. You’ll see once he gets more alcohol in him. He lets loose.” Ana snickered and sipped her sprite. She munched on her fries as well. 

“Oh hush, I dont go that crazy.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Mhm we will see about that.” Ana popped a fry into her mouth and shook her head. Gabe was still nervous, he needed to relax more and have a good time. He found himself wondering what Jesse was up to, had Angela given him his snack? Was he behaving? Jesse was nearly always on his best behavior but kids were unpredictable. Jesse loved to try and sneak treats and pout his way into a later bed time to play more. He loved to fake sleep and then sneak out of bed to play with his toys. Gabe had to make his playroom and bedroom two different rooms to stop that. 

“Gabe, you okay? You looked a little lost in thought.” Ana gently bumped his arm. 

“Ah yeah sorry, was just thinking about Jesse.” He admitted. He was such a dad right now. He was out on a date and was worrying about his kid. He felt a little guilty for being distracted. 

“Im sure he’s doing good. He always is good when its just me and him on the horses.” Jack reassured. “This nights for you Gabe, hes in great hands right now. Let your mind relax and have fun.” 

“Jacks right. Angela is the best. She loves Jesse, hes a good kid. But you need time off to think about yourself and have fun. If anything happens she can handle it.” Ana reassured. Gabe looked between the two and swallowed. 

“You guys are right, i need to relax. I don’t know why im worried now when she watches him all the time.” Gabe chugged the rest of his beer. “Sorry you guy.” He apologized. 

“No need to dear, we know Jesse will always be on your mind. Just let yourself relax and have fun.” Ana pat his hand.   
~~~~

 

Jack smirked and giggled pulling Gabe to the dance floor. The bass of the music thudded loudly around them. Gabe had drank at least four drinks here. He was thoroughly drunk and completely out. Jack knew how to get him to let lose and have fun. “Come on Gabe lets dance!” He called over the music. “Show me how you work these hips.” 

“I dont dance well!” Gabe shouted back. “I will just make a fool of myself!” Gabe was drunk but he still wasn’t ready to embarrass himself that much.

“Maybe I can show you how to.” Jack gave him a flirtatious smirk and pulled Gabes hips forward to his own. They were facing each other and Jacks face was flushed and beautiful. His eyes were lidded and he had a lazy grin. Jack had his hands on Gabes hips and began slowly moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Jack swung his hips along with to show him how its done. “Like this Gabe, just follow my lead.” Jack spoke as he closed his eyes listing to the bass of the music. It slowly picked up speed. 

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!   
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah!

Gabe found himself getting aroused by Jacks movements. He was genuinely upset as the song ended. “You get the hang of it?” He smirked and brought his hands around to grab and grope at gabes ass. The next song began playing and the base was slower and deeper. Jack turned around and began grinding his ass into Gabes crotch. He was pleased to find a hardness pressed up against his cheeks. It was definitely bigger than he thought. ‘Oh shit’ he smirked. Good his grinding was working. Jack began moving his hips to the beat of the song happy that even the lyrics were playing into his favor. 

We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

“D-damn Jack, you really know how to dance.” Gabe slowly slipped his hands down to Jacks hips and followed along as they moved. Gabe leaned down and buried his face into his neck taking in the sweet scent of Jacks cologne. He knew he was hard and surly Jack could feel it against his ass. He was like a teenager at high school prom making out and dirty dancing in the back of the gym. “Ana wasn’t lying when she said you could be a stripper.” He smiled against the soft skin of Jacks neck. 

“You want to be my pole?” Jack grinned and reached to grab Gabes hands pulling them forward closer to his own growing hardness. The crowd around them was enough to cover what was going on between them. “Or do you want to take a spin on mine?” Jack lead Gabes hand to his crotch. “Like it?” He leaned back and sloppily kissed Gabes cheek. Gabe was at a loss for words. This was all so new...so...risky. Anyone could look over and see what they were doing. For some reason it spurred Gabe on even more. He found himself rocking against Jacks ass as he moved to the beat. 

“Jack-Jack-Jack.” He gasped and kissed him back. “A-anyone can see what we are doing.” He mumbled and was lost in the pleasure of it all. “Everyone will know.” He mumbled. 

“Thats the fun of it all.” Jack grinned and rocked back completely forgetting about the rhythm or beat. “Everyone else is doing the same thing, they are all distracted.” He let his head fall back and he let out a soft moan. Gabe gasped hearing that wonderful noise escape Jacks lips. He definitely wanted to hear more. Jacks eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at Gabe enjoying the way he looks. Gabes eyes were blown nearly all black, his cheeks were red and his mouth hung open. “You want to take this somewhere else?” He smirked looking back and forth to find the bathrooms. Jack didn’t want to push Gabe into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, and public stuff was risky business. Gabe had to pull his mind back to the real word and understand what Jack was saying. Go somewhere else? Did that mean they were going to go fool around here?

“Uh s-sure.” Gabe managed to get out. His heart was pounding in his ears louder than the beat of the music. Jack pulled him by his hand through the bodies of other dancing till he finally made it to the bathrooms. He looked around before shoving Gabe into the single person stall. The music was somewhat quieter in here and Gabe was able to hear his own heavy breathing. Was he that worked up from grinding? “So you got me in here, now what?” Gabe was stunned as Jack pressed his lips to his sloppily. Drunk and running on horny instincts Gabe slowly began kissing back. He slipped his hands to Jacks ass groping at it as they kissed. The blondes hips started moving against Gabes running their bulges together through the denim. Gabe groaned into the others mouth as he slipped his tongue into Jacks mouth. He easily dominated the kiss and took over the batting of their tongues. 

“Can I touch you?” Jack pulled away and his hand hovered over Gabes bulge in his dark jeans. Embarrassingly Gabe had already started leaking and knew the second Jack touched he would feel it. 

“Please.” Gabe even shocked himself with how desperate he sounded. “You can do what ever, I want it.” Jack grinned and set his palm over the hardness. It felt so nice through his jeans. He wanted to see it, feel it against his own cock. “Want to see it.” Jack whimpered and started tugging at the belt. “Can I?” 

“Yes, yes you can.” Gabe nodded frantically. Jacks hands on his cock through his pants was driving him wild, how was he going to make it through him actually touching it? Gabe hissed as Jack pulled him out and smirked. 

“So pretty.” Jack smiled and looked at his length. It was around seven inches or so and thick. His head was leaking and ruddy, showing he was desperate and turned on. “Hmm I love it.” Gabe had to close his eyes and try and keep himself from immediately spilling his load. After calming himself for a minute he looked down at Jack. 

“Do i get to see yours?” Gabe mumbled lowly. And reached down palming at Jacks boner as well. Jack nodded and slowly palmed along Gabes length. Gabe worked out Jacks cock and grinned. It was a decent length and had a nice little curve to it. “Look how red you are, so leaky.” He ran his thumb over the soft velvety head. Jack shivered and moaned lowly. 

“G-Gabe.” Jack gasped and stepped closer bringing his cock right next to Gabes. He wrapped his hand around the both of their lengths together. Gabe groaned as his cock pressed agains Jacks. It felt amazing, he hadn’t even jerked off by himself in a while. He was so surprised he was making it this far. Jack used the dripping pre from them both to slick his hand up and down both their shafts. He wanted to hear Gabe moan and was determined to get him to cum first. Gabe panted softly as he rolled his hips into the other mans hand and slid his cock against Jacks. 

“Sh-shit.” Gabe moaned tossing his head back. “Haven’t dane this in a while. Might blow soon.” He brought his own hand to join Jacks to tease at their heads. 

“Go ahead.” Jack gasped and bright his hand down squeezing the base before moving up and squeezing the tips. Gabe let out strings of moans and pants and tried holding off as much as possible before spilling over both of their hands. Jack looked up just in time to see Gabes orgasm face as his came. Jack felt the warm liquid spill over his hand and knew he was done for. Jack felt the coil in his lower stomach snap. He spilled over joining the mess of Gabes. “Damn, Gabe.” He panted softly and pulled his hand away looking at the mess on his fingers. He made sure Gabe had opened his eyes before bringing his hand up and licked the mess up. Gabes cock gave a valiant attempt to pick back up at the sight of Jack licking up their combined mess. Who knew he was into these things. 

“Damn Jackie, you have gave me a run for my money.” Gabe grabbed some paper towels and wiped the rest of the mess up before throwing them away. He put his cock away and made sure he didn’t look too messy. Lord knows if he was going to 100% remember this tomorrow. He certainly wouldn’t have been so bold if it weren’t for the alcohol. He enjoyed it though, it was welcome and wanted. There was a knock at the door that pulled them from their little moment. “One moment!” He called and looked to Jack. The blonde put himself away and wiped the rest of the cum off his hand that he missed. 

“Lets go see what Anas doing.” Jack said casually as if they didn’t just jerk off in the bathroom of a club. He grabbed Gabes hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. Gabes face blushed as the man glared at them in disgust when they walked out of the bathroom together. Ana waved from the Table she was at with a knowing look. Gosh he was never going to live this down with her. 

“I think we should get you boys home. Its nearly three and you two are going to get into more trouble if we stay.” The smaller woman stood up and ushered them to the door. They had paid their tab already before hand and were good to go. “You two are going to be an embarrassed mess tomorrow.” She snickered as they both tipsily followed her out to the car. Gabe thought over the events of the night, he was glad he went out. He was definitely pleased with with what happed tonight even if he would be flustered he let things go so far. He managed to climb into the car and giggled softly to himself. Jack was a little slut, who would have guessed that good boy look was a front for a dirty kinky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think. Again, leave any ideas or requests if you would like. Sorry about any mistakes, i dont have anyone beta read them. Thanks for reading


	5. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has a slow morning with Jesse and plans to invite Jack over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo sorry it took so long. Honestly im the best at procrastinating when i have writers block. This is just a cute little chapter that I have been trying new things. I tried focusing it on Jesses point of view for a bit idk how it worked out but yeah.

Gabe groaned rolling over as his head spun. He went hard last night and he was certainly feeling it now. Gabe had a fairly high pain tolerance so a head ache wasn’t anything too bad. 

“Papa! Look papa look!” Jesse came bounding in only to jump up on the bed holding papers in one of his hands. “I drew with Angela last night!” He smiled proudly. Gabe closed his eyes for a moment, it wasnt too bad that is if there wasnt an energetic child bouncing and not using inside voices. 

“Inside voice please Jesse.” He rolled on his back and opened his eyes. “What did you draw bud?” He blinked a few times to get his mind clear. 

“This ones me and Bently.” He held up a drawing of a stick horse and a small person with a cowboy hat and boots. “See he is eating the carrots!” He pointed to the orange triangle by the horse. “And this one is us and Jack riding the horses!” He smiled holding up the next one that was certainly more imaginative. There was a blue horse and a green horse, Gabe could tell which one was him because the stick person had a scribbled beard. Jacks had spiked yellow hair that stuck up every which way. That’s probably what Jack looked like when he woke up in the morning. Gabe smiled softly thinking about him, did he have a hangover too? Was he awake thinking about last night? Wait,last night. It all came back to him, the grinding the hand jobs, the everything. How could he do that! He never put out like that so quickly. Was he that desperate for a lay? Shit. What if he embarrassed himself? What if Jack regrets what happened? So many what ifs. 

~~~~

Papa looked funny, his nose was all crinkled up and he had his thinking frown. He always had that frown when he was thinkin most of the time when He though Jesse was asleep. “papa what ya thinkin?” Jesse set his papers down and scooted up closer to poke at his cheeks “You have a thinkin frown.” He smooshed papas cheeks between his small little hands. 

“I have a thinking frown?” Gabe said looking at him with pursed lips from being smushed. 

“Yeah papa. Like this.” He mimicked papas frown and just looked like a goofy little pout. “Like that papa, so why are you frownin?” Jesse said letting go of his papas face. “You don’t got a tummy ache do you?” Jesse cocked his head to the side. “Maybe you gotsa poop. That’s why my tummy hurts in the mornin.” 

“Is that so?” Gabe snickered and looked at him. “I’m fine though. No tummy problems.” Gabe ruffled his hair and sat up. “Just thinking about last night.” 

“You went on a date!” Jesse smiled excitedly. “Did you kissed him? Do you like him?” He questioned excitedly wanting to know everything. He liked Angela, but not like kissy like. He liked her because she was pretty and drew with him and gave him treats every time she came over. “Angela kissy likes her girlfriend. She showeded me her.” 

“Did she now?” Papa smiled and set Jesse on his legs as he crossed them under the blanket. He made a thinking face for a minute before smiling. “I think I do like Jack, but thats our secret okay.” Gabe nuzzled against Jesses cheek. 

“Yes Papa! Secret like when Angela gived me two cookies instead of one.” He quickly covered his mouth realizing he said a secret out loud. 

“Oh, she gave you extra cookies huh?” Jesse watched Gabe raise an eyebrow. “Is she trying to bribe you to love her more?” 

“No papa! Youre my favoritest!” Jesse said quickly with big eyes. He wrapped his arms around Gabes neck hugging him. “But if Jack is gunna be another papa then i get to have two favoritest Papas.” He smiled and kissed his dads scruffy cheek. He didnt know if Jack was going to be his new papa or not. If he was would he be Papa or Daddy? Would he love Jesse like papa does? Would he tuck him into bed and read him stories? Jesse had so many questions running through his brain right now and he didn’t know how to ask them so he just settled with hugging Papa for the time being.   
~~  
“I love you Jesse, you know that buckaroo.” Gabe said softly rubbing his back. He could tell something was up with his son by the way his eyebrows were furrowed. Maybe he was thinking about other ‘secrets’ he had with Angela. Gabe knew she gave him extra treats here and there, or when she let him talk her into two stories instead of one, or extra bubbles in his bath. Gabe would do it himself sometimes which is why he let Angela. He loved to spoil Jesse and it made him happy to see Jesse so happy. He wished he could just hold his little boy forever like this. He didnt want Jesse to grow up and experience the horrible world of bullies and judgment. He didnt know how long this cowboy interest would last but he certainly didn’t want him going to school and being teased for playing dress up and loving the things he loved. He didnt want Jesse to experience heartbreak of dating, or cheating. The kid had been through so much and it hurt Gabe to think of anyone else hurting him. “I love you so much.” He didnt realize he was crying till he felt jesses fingers swipe across his cheeks. 

“Whats wrong Papa?” Jesse said softly wiping the tears away. “Did you think of somethin sad?” 

“Just thinking about how much i love my little Jesse.” Gabe grabbed Jesses hands and kissed the palms and then each of his cheeks. “How about some breakfast huh?” He stood up holding Jesse. 

“Nanna and pancakes?” Jesse kissed his cheek back and held on as they went down. 

“Yeah, nanna and pancakes with eggs.” Gabe nodded going into the kitchen and set down Jesse on his chair. 

“Scrambly eggs please!” Jesse immediately grabbed his crayons that were left on the table from last night and went back to coloring. “Angela makes good fluffy eggs. They are like fluffy clouds of nummy eggies.” Jesse swirled the crayon in circles making blue clouds and a yellow sun. 

“Well maybe Angela should come cook for you since her eggs are better.” Gabe joked with a fake pout. 

“No! I want You!” Jesse said quickly and looked up from his drawing. “cause you make smiley pancakes and hearts!” He stated and went back to drawing. 

“Just love me for my pancakes, I see how it is.” Gabe chuckled and turned on the burner pulling out the pancake mix and eggs. 

“I likes you cause youre my Papa.” Jesse didn’t look up from his masterpiece. “Angela told her girlfrien that Jack likes you cause you have a good butt. Thats silly cause butts arent good.” Jesse rambled. “And she says you gots a good persons, like Jack needs.” Gabe blushed lightly Angela thought he had a good personality for Jack? 

“You know you’re not supposed to listen in on conversations Jesse.” Gabe mumbled and started making the pancakes. The badder sizzled and bubbled as it cooked. “Did she say anything else?” 

“Nope.” Jesse shook his head and stuck his tongue out as he focused on getting Jacks hair perfect. “When is Jack comin over?” 

“I dont know yet, we will have to see.” Gabe flipped the pancake and put it on a plate. He took two chocolate chips and made them eyes. He sliced bananas and made them the smile. “Here you go buddy.” He brought the plate over and set it down. “Time to stop coloring and eat.” Ge looked down and saw Jesses drawing of Jack, Gabe, and himself holding hands like a family. Smiling softly he grabbed the drawing and set it aside. So maybe he wouldn’t have to have a full on talk with him about bringing someone new into their lives. He didnt want to bring anyone in and Jesse not like them or understand what was going on. He definitely wanted someone who would love Jesse as their own as well. He ruffled Jesses hair and went to make himself a pancake and stir the eggs. He would definitely have to have a talk with Jack about it and make sure what happened last night was okay. Then they could move onto the plans for the future and what Jack wanted. 

“Can you ask him to? I want to give him my picture.” Jesse pointed to the drawing. 

“Will do.” Gabe put the eggs on plates and took his to the table. He set Jesses down and squirted ketchup on them. “There you go.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up Jacks texts. 

Gabe: Jesse wants to know when you can come over.

Jack: is that really Jesse asking or you? ;) 

Gabe: its really Jesse, he has a gift for you. I also think we should probably talk about what happened last night. 

Jack: oh yeah, definitely. Its all good on my end just incase you were worried. 

Oh hell. Jack remembered and he enjoyed it. They were gunna have to talk about it and the plans of where they planned to take this relationship. Gabe’s stomach was even more nervous. 

Jack: I hope i didnt move too quickly or take anything too far for you. 

Gabe: no, not at all. I just want to make sure we are on the same page. So come over for dinner then? 

Jack: sounds like a plan. 

“You are all red and have a smily face Papa.” Jesse said with a mouthful of eggs. Gabe set his phone down and tried to will the blush away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking FOREVER. i get motivation in spurts and then I just get writers block like crazy. I guess this is really just a filler chapter till they discuss the relationship next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
